Love And Affection
by prettygirlsdontjudge8
Summary: Rocky and Ty mess around a little bit. But, their family and friends don't know until...Read more to find out. Please Rate and review . :)) Enjoy !


Chapter 1

As Rocky and Ty walked down the street towards their house, hand in hand, they talked about their secret relationship. "Babe we have to tell them soon though" Rocky said. Ty looked at her with a blank expression on his face. "But baby, they just won't understand. We've kept it up for this long, we cant tell them now." Ty stated. They shared a passionate kiss before walking into the building. "Hey ! Where have you two been ?" Their mom asked. "Just hanging out like a brother and sister should, mom." Rocky said. "Oh really ? When did you two become close ?" Marcie Blue asked. "Last month mom ! Pay more attention please." Ty said. Marcie just laughed and went upstairs. "Whew , that sure was a close one. We gotta be more careful next time." Ty stated. Rocky nodded her head. "Well , be right back. Im going over to Cece's." Rocky said. "Bye Sis." Ty said innocently. As Rocky stepped inside the window of Cece's apartment, she yelled "Hey,hey,hey !" . Cece came running into the living room and said "Hey Rocks, I saw something. Something really secretive..." Rocky looked at Cece with a confused expression on her face.

Chapter 2

"What is it ?" Rocky asked. Cece leaned in and whispered in Rocky's ear, "I saw you and Ty kissing out front." Rocky pulled back and tried to hide her blushing face. "Whaa are you talking about Cece ? I did no such thing." Rocky lied. "Dont play dumb Rocks. I know what I saw and it wasnt fake. You kissed him with passion. Not a brother-sister like kiss." Cece said. "Okay ! Okay ! Cece you cant tell ANYONE about what you saw . Nothing at all . Not one soul." Rocky yelled. "Ok I promise but why didnt you tell me you had a crush on Ty ? And you know I have a little something something for Flynn even though he is 12 and im 16." Cece snickered. "Yeah I know. But me and Ty have been dating for almost a year now." Rocky said. "And how could you not tell me this Rocks !?" Cece yelled. They both broke out into laughter. "So has Ty hit that yet ?" Cece asked laughing. "Of course ! Not !" Rocky yelled laughing also. "So you're still a virgin Rocky ?" Cece asked. "Duhh Cece !" Rocky said. "Well, I lost that thing ages ago !" Cece stated with a smirk on her face. They both laughed hysterically.

Chapter 3

Later that night, Rocky slid out of her bed quietly and tip-toed down the hallway to Ty's room. She opened the door and was greeted by Ty with a deep kiss. They fell on the bed and Ty pushed into her. "No !" Rocky screamed as she jumped up. "What's wrong babe ?" Ty asked with a confused look on his face. "We cannot do this in this house, at this moment. You know we are gonna get caught Ty." Rocky said with a stern look. "Well let's go to a hotel babe." Ty said. "No. Im not ready Ty. Accept that ." Rocky said as she sat on the bed. "I know and Im sorry babe. " Ty said as he leaned in and kissed Rocky on the lips lightly. Rocky pulled away and walked back to her room. The next day, Rocky went into her brother's room to wake him up. To her surprise, He was already woke and dressed. "Goodmorning babe." Ty said as he walked over and pinned Rocky down on the bed as he kissed her with passion. She kissed him back as he started touching her chest. "No Ty . Please No." Rocky pleaded. Good thing their parents were already at work, even though it was Saturday. "Im sorry babe. But please just let me. I'll take good care of you babe." Rocky sighed. She thought and then decided it was time.

Chapter 4

As Rocky lie in Ty's arms she thought about what had happened over the past 3 hours. Ty was sound asleep so, Rocky slipped from up under him and into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, hopped in , and washed her body for what seemed like 2 hours. Rocky got out, walked to her room in a towl and threw on some clothes. She slipped out her window and up into Cece's. "Hey,hey,hey !" Rocky yelled as she came in. Cece stood up from the couch and chanted "I have good news !" Rocky was about to say the same thing when something blurted out of her mouth on accident. "I had sex with Ty !" Cece stared at her best friend with a shocked expression. "OMG! No you didn't !" Cece yelled. "Yes, Cece I did." Rocky said. "Well I had sex with Flynn ." Cece said. "That's not a surprise Cece !" Rocky said. "Oh." Cece started laughing. "Lets go to Crusty's." Rocky suggested. "Bet ya cant beat me there !" Cece yelled as she bolted out the front door. Rocky ran after her . "Yes I can !" Rocky yelled.

Ratess And Reviewss Pleaseee ! :)) Will Be Updating Soon !


End file.
